Overwatch: The Shield of Hope
by subterra59
Summary: Every enhanced guardian sees more to the future than the past. Read how this Hero fights to protect the innocent within the ancient ways of from the greatest fights in history. OC character.


**I do not own Overwatch, they belong to Blizzard.**

Overwatch Character sheet

Name: Theseus Alec

Codename: Aegis

Age: 24

Height: 5'5

Occupation: Soldier, Guardsman

Base of Operation: Greece Elite Guard

Affiliation: Greece National Defense and Europe Defense Force.

Health: 250. Armor 100.

Biography: He was born to be a historian just like his father, but when the Overwatch program has been opened, he uses his knowledge in history of the greatest warriors of all time, the Spartans, Hoplites and Myrmidons. He created weapons and armor to become the ancient warrior of today. It took him years as he is trained as he has met the requirements to be in the military as Greece Elite Guard. He has the applications and was accepted, however, Overwatch had been shutdown, and he continues to work with the Elite Guard to preserve the peace as much as he can. But in his heart, he can do much more.

Description: He has black short hair as and light tan skin. His eyes are brown eyes with light scaring on his face. His right arm is mechanical and geared to hold the spear with strength and stability.

His armor is based off from the ancient fighters of Hoplites, Spartans, and Myrmidons. He wears a skin tight suit made for his armor. The armor two - three inch thick of Kevlar Armor, enough to be resistant proof of everything. His back has two pillars on his shoulder blades that generate his shields and power.

The shield is large enough to cover his whole body and waist. About estimate of 3 feet diameter, and the shield generator is located in the center. It has two openings located by his hand and the end of his elbow.

The spear is metallic and interchangeable. The main spear point is a sharp V point, the handle is a guarded and the lower spear point is the explosive head. The main spear point shrinks down and opens up to reveal a battle rifle as it has a magazine on the side just above the handle.

Abilities:

Type: Defense

Battle Spear: A multipurpose spear carrying in his one hand, the weapon itself has two modes to be switched to melee or range. The front spear is the main spear point for melee and jabs at his enemies with full strength, the entire spear transforms to a one handed battle rifle for mid range. His melee in rifle mode will be a classic shield bash. It will goes through Reinhart's shield and through armor and shields with half the damage.

Spear Mode: 75 damage per second: Range 5 meters: X critical. Piercing 30 health while 15 damage upon shields first than armor.

Rifle Mode: 30 damage average, critical head shot damage. Mid range to long range. 8 rounds magazine.

Aspis: His Shield covers most of his body only to his body and lower face. It generates a powerful shield which will cover his front arc, only half of Reinhart's while concentrated in a small area will deflect bullets, but will not stop explosive weapons or spray weapons. Even though the energy shield is depleted, the natural armor of the shield will decrease the amount of damage by half. The shield has openings to let his spear to be holstered to attack while defending, the down side it will decrease his melee speed attack, however, rifle mode will increase accuracy. Decrease movement speed while deployed.

Aspis: 1000 shield points: 50% damage reduced through natural armor. Regenerates when not in use.

Explosive Javelin: He arms the other end of the spear head which is loaded with explosives. He throws the Javelin, dealing greater damage and explosive radius but has a large cool down of 12 second.

Explosive Javelin: 150 Direct Damage, 5 meter blast radius, damage reduce through blast radius from center. 14 second cool down.

Xiphos: After losing his spear, he draws out his Xiphos. A shortsword with greater attack speed, however the base attack will decrease to average melee damage. And will lose the purpose of attacking while guarding. He will instantly swap from blocking to attacking.

Xiphos: 30 damage per 0.8 seconds. 14 second duration

Shield Wall: His ultimate is charging the shield reactor from his back and pauldrons, creating a dome of of shields and spears made of hard energy barriers surrounding him and his allies. When activated, the shields will knock back enemies while being damaged by the spears if in range. Each shield will last as much as 1000 and destroys when depleted. While they are still active, they can deflect back bullet attacks while explosives are deflected in a random angled direction. The spears deal average melee damage when enemies get too close per second. He cannot turn but he can walk forward with decreased speed to push back his enemies while stabbing them. The shield wall will allow allies to pass through and shoot throw the wall, however, enemy heroes will not and will be damaged when getting too close to the spears.

Damage: 30 per second per spear range. 1000 shield points per Shield. 10 second duration or press ultimate again to deactivate.

 **Review if you guys like my character. Review will make me want to make an actual story for him.**


End file.
